Pretty Lies and Ugly Truths
by TwilightRPWritingContest
Summary: Entry 27: By NationalAnthem. "Leah and Bella learn the truths they need to hear in the most unlikely ways."


**All you touch, all you see, is all your life will ever be. -Pink Floyd**

_**Pretty Lies, and Ugly Truths**_** by NationalAnthem**

**Full Summary: This is poetry and a story about some of the Twilight characters and some of their hidden feelings involving Leah. Set in Leah POV, but breaks of poetry in different POVs.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, I wouldn't be writing about it for free..**

xXx

_**Leah**_

_Living in a world_

_Of supernatural._

_Isn't it ironic?_

_Supernatural is the opposite_

_Of it's sound._

_I'm not super natural_

_Or extra ordinary._

_I'm abnormal,_

_A mess up._

_Living in a world_

_Of the undead,_

_With a forced vow to protect_

_The ones I envy_

_So deeply._

_Where do I belong in this world?_

Paul hated it when I snapped back at him, he was never used to that, he grew up spoiled rotten, and my fist was a big wake up call. People handed him whatever he wanted on a silver platter. Everything I got was earned, and my jealously fueled my hatred for him.

"Bitch! You fucking bitch!" His face was a very unattractive red color, and he was growling at me, his teeth griding against each other has he stomped over to me, I just crossed my arms and waited for his shot at me. I opened the eyes I shut, waiting for the blow, and I saw him being pulled away, "Let me at her! The bitch deserves it!"

Turning around, I heard Sam alpha command him to stay put, poor Paul, and then I heard, "Leah!" and I cringed, turning.

"Yes, mighty Alpha?" I crossed my arms, hoping to conceal my fast beating heart, Sam still got to me.

"You need to sit down and behave!" He pointed to a fallen tree and I sat on it, and sady for me, the wind pushed the smoke of the fire right into my face. Huffing, I just put the front of my hoodie over my nose. Paul was looking at me weirdly, it wasn't anger, it was...I couldn't explain.

_**Paul**_

_A bitch._

_That's all she was._

_The fire to my short fuse._

_She made me angry._

_It was normal._

_Come on._

_It's Leah._

_I hate her._

_But I'm supposed to._

_Right?_

I just turned away from him, looked at my brother as he glared at Sam, glared the other wolves with imprints. It hurt my heart so I whispered to him, "Seth!" Then I leaned closer to him because I couldn't exactly move my butt since the alpha command glued me here.

"Yeah?" He leaned over, too. I didn't say anything, just smiled, because there was nothing to say. He smiled back, but it wasn't they same smile he used to offer me, that was gone, so the one I got was enough. Then, he glared back at Sam and Emily, and I just turned away, not wanting his hatred for the couple to triple the hate I already had.

_**Seth**_

_My sister, the hero that had fallen.  
I looked up to her until my eyes were on the floor where she had fallen.  
Tumbled.  
I didn't see what happened, my back was only turned for a second, and then she's hurt, my older sister is heartbroken.  
Scarred.  
If this is love, I don't want any of it, if love brings down the best of us, then how is it good? It knocked away my hero, my sister, what about me?  
Angry.  
Love isn't my scene._

_**Sam**_

_The bible says that if your eyes cause you evil, then it is better to have no eyes at all.  
Well, my eyes bring far more evil than I expected, so I don't need them.  
Though it's far to late. Those eyes, those lips, those breast, and those legs. I crave them.  
But Leah...Emily looks at me... who's Leah?  
Emily is all I see, tunnel vision, my future is set, crammed into this beautiful woman.  
Emily._

"Jesus!" I pushed the smoke out of my face frantifally, it was so annoying. I hated this, sitting around a fire while everyone with an imprinted sucked face and the other wolves moped and whined. Jake was looking at the ground, Bella Swan cowering next to him. The stupid human bitch was crammping his style and she always acted so weird around me, probably because she feared me. It made me laugh out loud, and everyone stopped to look at me, and I covered my mouth with my large sleeve. Like nothing happened, everyone contiued to what they were doing.

The alpha command lifted, and I walked over to Bella and put my arm around her, Jacob glared and I shrugged, "Hey, _Bells_." I made sure to add much venom to her nickname and she flinched, like I shot her with it.

"Oh...uhm...Hi, Leah. How are you?" The girl couldn't even talk, god damn.

_**Bella**_

_She was,_

_Tall, muscular, and beautiful. She was born immortal._

_I was,_

_Short, weak, and plain. A human._

_Edward wasn't hear to protect me from Leah's swift kicks in gut._

_They weren't real kicks, they were blows of reality._

_She was the only one who could actually scare me out of loving Edward,_

_And she was the one that showed me that I was slowly twisting the knife lodged_

_In Jacobs heart..._

_I was,_

_The monster, the rude one, and the bitch._

_But she was blamed, and it made me relived._

_Though she was still,_

_Everything I wanted to be._

Jacob was shooting daggers at me, and I smiled at him, teeth and all, "I'm good Bella, thanks for asking, but do you wanna know why I'm doing well?" I leaned into her as she nodded in fright, but first I peaked at Jacob, his eyes were no longer filled with anger, they were pleading, and I almost felt like stopping, but I couldn't ignore something like this, "Because I'm _alive_, Bella. Isn't it great to be _alive_?" I guess she got what I was saying, because she snuggled closer into Jacob, sniffling, but he stood up and gabbed my upper arm, "I don't like to be man handled, Jake. Down boy!"

_**Jake**_

_She was older.  
Always older.  
Then she's in front me, crawling.  
I feel older.  
She's miserable, always angry.  
It's a handful, like gripping nails, but I work through it.  
I am true alpha, and if you can't handle a woman, how can you handle a tribe?_

_But would a tribe cause me this much trouble?_

"Then grow up, Leah!" Wow, this kid thinks that telling me to grow up will offend me. I laugh in his face spitefully, and he lets go.

Then I can feel Sam coming closer, and I'm even more angry, "LEAH!" God dammit, now I'm in for it. The stupid asshole grabbed me, and he's shaking in anger, and slaps me. It isn't enough to knock me down, and instead of getting physical, I spit on him.

_"Fuck you..."_

I hear Emily sobbing, and I laugh, what a baby.

_**Emily**_

_Leah said to me as a child, pulling a doll heads off, "I don't wanna be like Barbie."_

_I never thought of that instance, until now, as she spit on my husband._

_She was was so free, she's gonna be great._

_And the life I stole from her, was actually a piece of shit._

_Sam wasn't a knight in shinning armor, and I'll I was was his battered bride._

_The scars were just sealing the cage he had me in._

_I'm sure that if he wasn't a wolf, to him, I would have never mattered._

_But now Leah is living my dream, the one I __**was**__ dreaming._

_So really, she stole from me._

_How could I not feel jealousy?_

After that, Jake had to take Bella home, and Sam alpha comanded him to take me too. The car ride was miserable, but to my suprise, Bella spoke up, "I know you don't like me, but why?"

"Seriously?" I snorted, and got closer to her face, "You are hurting a lot people and putting people in danger just because of your obesession with a vampire."

She looked down, thinking, and then said something else, "Yes, but w-why do you have to put me down?"

I stopped, her words affected to me, and I felt...guilty, "You don't even know!"

"I know, Leah. I lost someone I loved, Edward, I know that pain. My mom didn't leave this earth, but she left me." She had a point, no matter how much I didn't want to admit it. "Jake, stop the car!" Of course, he did.

She got out, then opened my door, "Get out." I did, and then her arms are around me.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Shut up." Then, as much as I don't want to, I'm crying, and all my pain is a wet spot on Bella Swan's sleeve.

'I've always been jealous of you."

I sniffled, baffled, "How so?"

"You were born immortal, and beautiful. That's the things I want." She is looking at me, her hands on each of my arms.

"That isn't everything." The tables have turned, and now I'm helping her, just 5 minutes ago I hated her. "You have to be strong, independant. You have to love youself."

xXx


End file.
